Can True Love Survive all Disasters
by TroianBellisario14
Summary: What happens when Aria finds out that her goody two shoes boyfriend isn't perfect. Can true love really conquer all? Ezria Sparia friendship
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story please enjoy it and im sorry for any spelling errors**

Chapter 1

aria's P.O.V.  
I wake up wrapped in Ezra's arms. Last night on the Ghost train probably one of the scariest nights of my life. Then when ezra showed up I was relieved that he came to get me. Afterwards we went to my house and Ezra asked my dad if he could take me to his apartment because I was freaked out about tonight's events. We then went to Ezra's and I got in one of his sweatshirts and laid down. Ezra got into the bed and held me.

_*Flashback*_

"Aria, Sweetie what happened." ezra says to me as he is holding me.

"Ezra, I dont want to talk about it." I say as I bury my head into his warm chest. Ezra kisses me on the head and whispers into my ear. "Aria I love you so much. Tell me in the morning what happened please sweetheart."

"Ez-" i say but ezra quickly interups me

"no buts now lets go to sleep baby."

We then fell asleep in each others arms.

*_Flashback*_

**Sorry short chapter I just wanted to get it started.**  
**Hope you enjoyed next chapter will be up soon hopefully.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey says as he opens his eyes. What time is it.

Hey Babe it's 8:30.

Ezra's smile turns into a shocked and scared smile. Um Aria I totally forgot I have to meet a friend for coffee 10 minutes ago.

Oh ok Ez can I join you.

Uh no I'm sorry I really need to catch up with him. But I call you when it's over. K sweetie love you.

Bye Ez. Right after Ezra walks out the door I get a text.

Follow ezra or she gets hurt-A

Right below there's a picture of spencer tied to a chair knocked out. I rush out and jump into my car. I follow Ezra to an old run down storage place. He goes inside and I follow him. But when I get to the door it's about to close when I stick a stick in there so I can go in a second. I hear shuffling and anger. I hear a deep voice asking where are you. It's not just anyone's it's Ezra's. I walk in to a large room only lamps in the room. someone's back is to me wearing an A getup.

Ezra?

The figure turns around. But it's not Ezra. Then someone spins me around.

Aria I'm sorry. Ezra says to me. Right before the other one knocks me in the head me falling to the ground. Then the room goes black. The last thing I heard was.

Aria I'm soo sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**thanks to anyone who is following my story please review so i can make it better. Now this isn't my first story just the first one i have ever published. thank you and please review**

**Also I do not own this story or characters (well there might be characters I make, but the main characters aria Ezra those one belong to Sara Shepard and Marlene king.)**

**Now let's go on to the story**

* * *

_**Ezra's P.O.V.**_

What did I just do I say as the love of my life Aria falls to the ground after The Big A knocks her out. I look up at him.

"why! Why did you hurt her?"

"Because Ezra she found out now go tie her up and go back to work." I shake my head yes and carry her to a chair and tie her up.

"Ar I am so sorry" I kiss her head and go back to The computer and finish up my A stuff, But all i can think of is Aria sitting in the corner hurt, Unconscious.

* * *

_**Aria's P.O.V.**_

I open my eyes to two hooded figures whose backs are away from me. I try to get up but I'm tied to something i look down.

"Ezra she is up." I hear one of the hooded figures saying. I remember seeing who it was.

"OK Toby can I take her home now." It was Toby! oh my Toby is A. How am I supposed to tell Spencer that her loving boyfriend has been torturing us.

"Ezra she gonna tell Spence now who I am." Toby hisses at Ezra.

I speak up. "I won't tell her just let me go Home please."

Toby looks at me then at Ezra. "fine. Ezra take her home and Aria I am doing this for a reason so is Ezra. We both joined to help the 4 of you."

"OK well fine I just wanna go home."

"lets go Ar."

Ezra carries me to the car. lets go babe.

_*40 minutes_ later*

Ezra went to get food for us. So i rush to the bathroom and lift up a pregancy test. I had got it before the ghost train. I open the package and use it then wait 5 minutes. I pick it up and look at it.

Positive.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Next chapter is finally her please review and I am sorry about spelling errors.**

"No... I can't be pregnant." I say as I fall to the ground.

"This can't be happening. I'm only 18."

I stand up and grab a piece of paper and write a note to Ezra. I have to go.

_Dear Ezra _

_I am sorry I had to go. I just can't believe you lied to me. I just need space. Please don't wait for me I don't know when I'm going to be back. I probably won't be back for a while. _

_Your B-26_

_Forever and Always Aria_

I sign my name and set the note on the table and grab my stuff. I rush to Spencer's house.

"Spence!" I yell as I go inside and run into Spencer's arms.

"Hey Ar. What's wrong." Spencer says as she looks at me.

"I... I found out that Ezra is A along with Toby. And that I am pregnant." I blurt out.

Spencer's jaw drops

"What he...he... Can't be A." Spencer says as she starts crying into my shoulder. "But congrats Ar."

"Thanks Spence. I have to go now."

"Where are you going."

"Away."

"When you gonna be back."

"I don't know Spence."

"Take me with you."

"Spencer."

"I am pregnant too."I look at Spencer.

"Lets go."

Spencer writes two notes, one for her family and one for Toby. We then head to my parents to say goodbyes then to Hanna's then Emily's. We drive away from Rosewood, not looking back. About 4 hours later we pull up to a hotel.

"Hello can we get a room please."

"OK, Name please."

"Um... Diane And Eliza Smith. We are sisters."

"OK cool here's the key for room 226."

"Thank you so much Ma'am."

"No problem, enjoy your stay at The Lost Woods Hotel."

Spencer and I smile at the lady, then we head up to our room when suddenly Spencer's phone goes off she hands me the phone.

**Good you are leaving. Spence come back to soon though and someone you love will get hurt -A**

"Oh my Spence, so I guess we will be raising our children together."

"Yep, so Aria I'm gonna schedule Ultrasounds for us, OK."

"OK I'm gonna go call my mom tell her I'm fine."

A few minutes later Spencer walks in a sets her phone down.

"Hey Ar, we have an appointment tomorrow at 3:00 P.M. at Philadelphia Memorial. We are gonna be in the same room together Ar."

"That's good we'll I'm tired lets go to bed."

"OK Aria." Spencer and I crawl into the bed and hold each other crying that the men we loved, lied to us and tortured us. We cry holding each other all night.

**So I thinking of the names for Spencer and arias kids names **

**For Aria I am thinking **

**Johnathan Ezra Montgomery**

**or **

**Annabel Marie Montgomery**

**For Spencer **

**Matthew Tobias Hastings**

**or **

**Alana Jane Hastings**

**Give me some ideas Please **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
"Aria rise and shine!" I hear spencer saying to me as she shakes me awake. "We have to go to our doctor appointment."  
"I'm getting up spence!" I say as I sit up rolling my eyes at spencer.  
"Good because I am excited."she says as she jumps up and looks in the mirror. "So excited." She says this time with a little less energy.  
"Spence, are you alright." I say as I walk over to her. "Sweetie your crying."  
"I know I just miss Toby." She says as she turns around and buries her head in my shoulder.  
"It's ok spence, I am here." I say as I hold her. "Now will you pick out an outfit for me while I take a shower."  
"Of course Ar."  
30 minutes later Spencer and I are ready and we hit the road.  
"Hey Ar, how far along do you think you are."  
"About 3 months, You?"  
"Probably 3 months too."  
"Awesome! But Spence no matter what we will be together all the time through morning sickness through cravings through hospital visits through labor through everything because spence I love you, you are my sister at heart."  
"Love you to Ar and I will be by your side the entire time too."Spence says as we pull up to the hospital.  
"Spencer we are here let's go meet our children."  
We walk in and the nurse leads us to an exam room where we sit for about 20 minutes when a doctor comes in with an ultrasound machine.  
"Hello, I am , I will be your OBGYN for the rest of your pregnancy. But first y'all are Spencer and Aria right?"  
"Yes ma'am." We say at the same time.  
"Now are y'all ready to see your babies."  
"Yes, I will go first." I say as I jump up on the table and lie back.  
"Ok lift up your shirt and I will squirt this gel on you. Beware it's cold." The doctor squirts the gel on my belly and the sticks the ultrasound device on my belly.  
"Well Aria, you are 4 months pregnant. Do u wanna see the sex of the baby."  
"Yes please."  
"Well congrats Aria you are having a baby girl."  
"Oh my that's amazing, Spencer I'm having a girl!"  
"That's amazing Ar, I bet she will look just like her beautiful mom."  
"Thanks Spence now it's your turn." I say as I wipe off the gel and jump off the table.  
Spencer jumps on the table and the doctor gets spencer ready then she sticks the device on Spencer's belly.  
"Well spencer there's the head." The doctor says pointing to the screen. " And there's it's fingers. I guess you wanna know if it's a boy or girl right."  
"Yes please."  
"Well congrats spencer you are also having a baby girl." She says as she wipes the gel off her belly.  
"Ar we are both having girls, if there dads were here they would be spoiling them rotten."  
"Um I'm sorry to pry but where are there dads."  
Spencer and I look at each other. I speak up.  
"They weren't who we thought they were and they don't know about our pregnancy and we would like to keep it that way."  
"Ok then my lips our sealed girls. Wait so do y'all need a place to stay, because I have an apartment for rent and since y'all are both pregnant I can let y'all stay there for free."  
"Oh yes thank you so much." I say as I go up to her and give her a hug. "Thank you."  
"No problem girls know here's the key and here's instructions. I will be there after my shift."  
"Thank you so much doctor-"  
"Call me Ann."  
"Ok thank Ann."  
Spencer and I walk out and head to our car.  
"Spencer what should we name our kids?" I say as we get in the car and pull away.  
"Um I think I am gonna name her Hadley Mae."  
"I like that name I'm gonna name mine Harper Shae."  
"Harper and Hadley sisters at heart." I smile as I say that.  
"Yes they will be, sisters at heart."  
We head back to our hotel room to get our stuff.  
"Spence we should call our parents so we can get together and tell them we are pregnant."  
"Yea good idea." Spencer heads to the bathroom as I dial up my moms number.  
**Aria: Hey Mom!**  
**Ella: Aria! Where are you? Are you alright?**  
**Aria: I'm fine I'm in Philly with spence**  
**Ella: Why are you there.**  
**Aria: we just needed a break. So mom spence and i are coming back to get our stuff. So Mom can you, the girls and meet us at the Grille tomorrow at 4:00p.m. And don't let Ezra, Toby, and dad know we are back.**  
**Ella: Of course Ar. See you tomorrow sweetie**  
**Aria: ok bye mom. **  
**Ella: bye**  
I hang up and start getting my stuff together when I hear a knock on the door. I open the door.  
"Ezra?"

**cliffhanger ooo loovvvee me some cliffhangers **

**Plz review **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**new chapter! Yay haha so enjoy the chapter sorry for spelling errors **

"Ezra?" I say as I look outside the door.

"I heard your conversation with your mom so I came to find you."

"you used A didn't you because that conversation with my mom was just seconds ago. So really you used the people have been torturing my friends and I for a year to find me wow that's just amazing Ez." Suddenly Spencer comes out not knowing ezra is standing right there.

"Ar where do u what me to but your ultrasound picture." She says still not knowing Ezra is at the door.

"Aria your pregnant?"

Spencer looks at me.

"Crap ill be back in a little."

I turn to ezra.

"Yes. I am 4 months pregnant." I grab the ultrasound picture of the dresser and hand it to Ezra.

"Meet your daughter Harper Shae." Ezra looks at the photo then looks at me.

"We are having a baby girl." Ezra starts to tear up and reaches to touch my belly.

"No! You lied to me, I trusted you."

I grab the picture.

"Aria listen to me I love you, I love you so much it drives me crazy, I did this to protect you because I love you so much. Please Aria please forgive me."

"Ezra I just can't-." But before I can finish my sentence Ezra pushes his lips against mine. At that moment I just fall apart. No aria don't. I say to myself. Don't give in. I pull myself away.

"No Ezra I just... I can't forgive you. Not yet." I say as I close the door on him. I fall to the ground crying spencer coming to comfort me. Then we left soon to go to Ann's

apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

*5 months later*

"Spencer! Ann!" I scream. "My water broke!" It has been 5 months since I saw Ezra. Spencer and I have been going to school in Philadelphia. We are graduating in 4 months. Spencer hasn't seen Toby since three months ago. Toby had showed up and found out about spencer but then we made him leave. Spencer had Hadley Mae Cavanagh 3 weeks ago. She is so beautiful she has Toby's blue eyes and Spencer's brown hair. Ann has been helping us since we met her. She is such a big help. Two months ago we had a baby shower. Hanna, Caleb, Emily, and Paige showed up. Caleb and Hanna found out who Caleb's dad was and then A ruined Calebs and his dads relationship of course but hanna and caleb are still going strong. Emily and Paige are not as strong as they were but they still love each other. Jenna has lost her sight again and Hanna told us that Jenna is now dating Shana. I think Ezra needs to be here. I turn to spencer who is holding Hadley. "Call Ezra. Tell him if he wants to meet his daughter to get his but to Philadelphia memorial now!"

10 minutes late we are in the hospital and Ann tells me that it will be awhile.

20 minutes later Ezra comes in.

"Aria."

"Ezra." Ezra rushes to my side and kisses me. "I missed you so much Ar."

"Me to Ez." We join are lips again. When suddenly pain rushes throughout my body.

"Ahh!" I scream

"Aria what's wrong!"

"Contrac- ow!" I scream.

"Contraction." Ezra kisses my head.

"It's gonna be ok baby." Then ezra runs out and gets spencer. Not even a second later Ezra comes in with Ann. Spencer outside with Hadley.

"Well Aria you should be able to start pushing any minute now."

"Thank goodness. Oh Ann this is Ezra my boyfriend Harpers father."

"Oh nice to meet you Ezra I have heard alot about you. Now lets get this show on the road."

*1 hour later*

"Welcome to the world Harper Shae Fitz." I say as Ann hands Harper to me. Ezra has one arm around me and the other around Harper.

"We made this beautiful person Ar."

"Yes we did Ez." I look at Ann.

"Harper meet your godmother Ann."

I say as I hand Harper to Ann.

"Aria..." Ann says as she starts tearing up.

"Ann you have been there for us since we met you. You are such an amazing person. Thanks so much for your help."

"No problem."

*2 months later*

"Hey Aria lets have a dinner date tonight." Ezra says as he rocks Harper in his arms. "We can get Spencer to babysit or Ann."

"Ok sure ill call Ann Spence is visiting her parents with Hadley remember?"

"Oh yea ok wear something amazing we are going to a fancy restaurant."

"Ok sure."

2 hours later ezra and I leave the house heading to a fancy restaurant. We sit at a table and order out food. I get a salad and Ezra gets a pasta with pesto.

After we eat ezra gets up. "Hey aria I need to do something i will be back in a second." Ezra heads towards the kitchen and comes back out in a few minutes.

"Everything alright Ez."

"Yea had to ask them about this pasta."

"Oh ok then." A few minutes later the waitress comes out with a microphone and a box. Ezra grabs the microphone.

"Hello everyone I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner but I need to say something my name is Ezra. And this is my Beautiful girlfriend Aria I love her sooo much and I want to tell how much I love her." I smile.

"Ez." He looks at me but then looks at the waiter. And he starts playing a song. But not just any song. Our song.

"Aria you are so amazing ever since that night we met I have loved you. You are my B-26. My forever and Always. Your the mother of my child. Your my best friend. You have stuck with me through the good and bad. So Aria Marie Montgomery will you do the honors of being my B-26 my forever and always my best friend." Ezra gets on one knee and pulls out a ring. "My Wife." I stand there in astonishment."

"Of course Ezra." He stands up and we join our lips in a kiss as everyone in the resturant cheers for us.

"I love you Ezra."

"I do to."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Sorry havent written in a while i have been busy**

_*3 Months later*_

Today is the day that I become a Fitz. Harper is now 5 months old. Spencer comes up to me with the biggest smile on her face holding a smiling 5 month old Harper.

"Are you ready Ar." Spencer says as she looks at me as she hands me Harper.

"Yes, I am ready.'' Harper looks at me she is wearing a dress similar to mine but with a blue ribbon around her waist to match the grooms colors. Spencer fixes my veil as Hanna and Emily walk in.

"Lets get this show on the road." Hanna says to me as she picks up 6 month old Hadley from her spot in her bassinet that was set up in the room and hands her to Spencer. The music signaling that it was time for them to make there way down the Isle. After Spencer leaves the door closes leaving me behind all alone.

**Ezra's P.O.V. **

So much has happened to Aria and I in the past year and a half But I am glad that today is the day that Aria becomes mine and I become hers. Hanna comes down the isle hand in hand with Caleb. Then comes Emily with Mike. Then comes Spencer holding Hadley she is walking next to Hardy. Then the Bridal chorus starts playing and Aria is about to make her entrance. We wait no Aria. Spencer looks at me then hands Hadley to Emily and the walks down the isle. Spencer comes out a little bit later holding a note. She walks up to Emily and grabs Hadley.

"Ezra, She... She's gone." Spencer says to me as she hands me the note and the leaves the Church.

"What?'' I say as i open the note

_ DeAr EzrA,_

_I Am sorry. I just couldn't wAlk down that isle And mArry you not yet give me A while And I will come back. HArper is with me. I love you so much. Don't ever forget that. And EzrA tell everyone That I will Miss them And tell the girls that. I Am Not In Danger._

_Love Aria your B-26_

**Ok ok you can hate me but before you go back to your lives remeber there are no Coincedences and theres always A in there lives and also I bet you are thinking**

**Why did Aria leave him **

**or**

**Is Toby coming back**

**or **

**Where did Aria go**

**or **

**you might be going crazy hehe:) **

**so please review **

**bye!**

**-Maddy:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Sorry for the wait I lost my notebook which has all my chapters in it then I had finales so I could post but I am back know so here's chapter 9 and please review!**

*2 years later*

It's been 2 years since I've seen Ezra. I haven't been in contact with The girls either or my family. Harper turned two five months ago. She is such a beautiful girl she has my brown wavy hair but has Ezra's eyes. I have decided that Harper needs to know her family. So today I'm moving back to Rosewood. I can't wait to see Ezra.

"Mommy, Mommy." Harper says as she runs up to me. I pick her up. "Can I have some Ice cream?" She asks me using her adorable puppy dog face.

"Yes Babygirl we can on our way to Rosewood."

"What's Rosewood." My mind goes blank when she says that all the memories come back to me. The Jenna thing. Alison's death, the moments with Alison, Hanna, Emily, and Spencer. Also sweet Hadley.

"Rosewood is my hometown I was born there. Your grandparents live there. Your Uncle Mike and Uncle Wes and your Aunts Hanna and godmother Spencer and your cousin Hadley.

Also... Also..." My mind starts going to Ezra. The night at The Hollis bar, our make out session in the bathroom. Then our first date when he took me in the limo to the Museum in Philly. And our first time. Then my mind goes to me turning around to face Ezra wearing a black hoody. I start crying as I strap Harper in her car seat.

"Mommy what's wrong. What did I do to make you sad."

"Oh nothing sweetheart." I say as I give her a kiss on her forehead. "Are you ready to go sweetie."

"Yes mommy!"

* * *

2 hours later we pull up to my moms house.

"Mom!" I yell as I run in holding Harper tightly in my arms.

"Aria?"

A figure says coming up to me. It wasn't my mother but a Familiar figure.

"Ezra!" I say smiling.

"Mommy that's daddy!" Harper says surprised.

"Yes. Yes it is sweetie." I start walking towards him when out of nowhere Maggie comes towards us. "Hey babe who is this." My smile turns to a frown. Before Ezra can say anything I speak up.

"No one. Harper lets go meet your Aunt."

I walk out of the house and head to my car while holding back my tears I start driving and head to the grille. As I pull up I call Spencer.

"Hey Spence." I say as she answers the phone.

"Aria? Aria!"

"Hey. Haha Can u meet me at the grill."

"Well actually I'm in here with Hadley."

"Oh good well I'm coming in with Harper."

"Ok." I jump out after hanging up and head inside.

"Aria!" A voice yells at me I look over and Spencer runs over to me with Hadley behind her. "Oh Aria I missed you so much."

"Me to Spence." I look down at my feet. "I saw Ezra... He was with Maggie."

"Oh Ar."

"I think he hates me."

"Aria he dosent hate you. But wait why did you leave?"

"Because A threatened you and Hadley. If I didn't leave you would get hurt."

"Aria."

"Spencer lets go to your house please."

"Ok let's go."

We jump in our cars and head to Spencer's. We go inside and put the girls to sleep and catch up till we decide to hit the sack but before we fall asleep. Spencer speaks out. "Toby is back." She announces as we both drift of into sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 true love

ARIA'S POV

I wake up to Harper not being by my side. I jump up and rush into Spencer's room to see if she is in there. No Spencer.

"Harper! Spencer!" I run out into the kitchen to Spencer making breakfast and Harper and Hadley sitting at the bar.

"Hey Babygirl."

"Mommy!" I walk up to her but before I can get to her a pair of hands cover my eyes.

"Hey!" I yell scared. I turn around to Hanna. "Hanna? Hanna!"

"Hey sweetie how are you I've missed you tons." Hanna says as she pulls me in for a hug.

"I'm fine Harper turned two 5 months ago. She is growing up so fast." I saw as I look at Harper. She is eating a pancake that Spencer made her.

"It's yummy Auntie Spencie. Thank you."

"No problem sweetie I'm glad you like it."

I smile at Harper's cuteness.

"She sure is an amazing girl Aria. You did good." Hanna says to me.

"Thanks Han. But it's Ezra's doing also."

"Wait I thought you no longer talked to Ezra."

"I don't but I still love him Han."

"But you left him at the-"

"A threatened Hadley and Spencer saying if I didn't leave they would get hurt."

"Oh my Aria."

"Yea." I look down at Hanna's hand and she a shinny ring. "Hanna did you get Married?" I say a smile coming across my face.

"Yes." She says smiling. "A year ago."

"Oh Han Im so happy for you I'm sorry I missed it."

"It's fine Aria."

"Ok hey I'm glad to see y'all again but I need to get Harper and I cleaned up because I'm planing to go meet up with my parents later."

"Ok Ar."

SPENCER'S POV

Aria leaves the room with Harper following her when Hanna comes over to me.

"We have to get her and Ezra back together."

"Yea why do you think I invited you over."

"Ok well lets make a plan."

*1 hour later*

ARIA'S POV

I walk out into the kitchen to Hanna gone.

"Hey Spence where's Hanna."

"Oh she had to go. Something about shopping for a dinner tonight with Caleb's Mom I think. Also Ar I'm gonna have to sprint I have to go drop some papers off for work. Ill text you when I'm done. Also can you watch Hadley. Emily should be coming by in a bit to take Hadley for ice cream. Harper can join if she wants to."

"Ok bye spence." And with that she is gone.

A little bit later I get a text from Hanna.

H: hey I'm going to The grille for Lunch wanna join.

A: Sure. What time.

H: 12:30

A: ok see you then.

I set my phone down when Harper comes running to me.

"Mommy, Mommy."

"Yes sweetie."

"Can we see daddy today?"

"Um I don't know sweetie."

"Please mommy."

"Um I-." But before I finish my sentence my phone goes off.

I look down at my phone.

Hey Aria

It's Ezra please read I'm sorry about yesterday. Can we meet up and talk. At the Grille. Please Aria show up.

-Ezra your B-26

I reply

Yes I would love that what time?

-Aria your B-26

My phone goes off.

Now?

-Ezra your B-26

Ok see you in a bit.

-Aria your B-26

"Mommy!"

I look up.

"Oh sorry Baby."

"Was that daddy?"

"Yes Harper but you are going to get Ice cream while we have a grown-up talk. Ok sweetheart."

"Ok mommy."

The doorbell rings and Hadley runs to the door.

"Auntie Em!"

"Oh hey my little Munchkin are you ready for ice cream."

"Yes!"

"Aria!" Emily says as she looks at me.

"Hey Em. Harper this is your auntie Emily. She is taking you for ice cream. While I go have adult time with... Don't tell Her who ok sweetheart."

"Yes mommy. Hi Auntie Emily."

"Hi Harper ready to go."

"Yes!"

"Bye Aria. Lets go guys."

"Bye mommy I love you."

"Bye sweetie I love you too. Bye Hadley."

"Bye Aunt Aria."

I walk out a few minutes later and head to the grill.

"Aria!" Ezra says as he waves me over. "Ezra!"

I run over to him but before I get there I stop and sit down. "Hey ezra how are you." I say less excitedly.

"I'm fine how about you."

"I'm good I am planing to get a job here and just relocate Harper and I here."

"Aria about that. I am moving on I'm Marrying Maggie in two weeks. I have an 10 year old son. And another on the way. So anything you thought I felt for you ended when you left me at the Altar and decided not to call or text me."

"Ezra listen I had to leave because. Because... Um I have to go bye!"

"Aria wait!" He says as he chases after me. "Tell me why you left me."

"Ok." I tell him all about the A stuff at the wedding.

"Aria."

"No I don't need pity from you that ended when you stopped loving me because Ezra I have loved you since we met. You were my B-26 but I guess I'm no longer yours so goodbye and leave me alone!"

I run off and get into the car I speed home.

"Hey Ar." Spence says as I enter but I don't reply I just go to my room lock the door and collapse on the bed crying.


End file.
